pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperHedgehog03/Assimilant (OotC 2)
North of Sidele, Gariole December 17 20XX The day we left Amery You can skip to the next bold part if you don’t care about the journey We decided that the best way to head was south, to Callamond’s bordering country, Gariole. That was where Sidele, the closest city to Amery, was. And of course, if that didn't work out, to the east of Sidele was the Hanola River, which flowed back up north. We also realized that since we were essentially running away, we had to pack as if we were never coming back. ''' '''Alex told us that it would be a good idea to pack while our parents weren’t home. We each got a bunch of food, some clothes, a coat and sleeping gear, and stuffed it all in some backpacks. We also got any money that we had to bring with us. Alex somehow had a ton of money, and took it. He also brought a map, for obvious reason. We had no idea what it would be like there, since our school hardly taught us anything about other countries. Roger left a note for his parents saying that we had left, and pretty much nothing else. Alex and I didn't even tell our parents that we’d left. I couldn't bring myself to do it. If my parents are reading this, I’m sorry. After that, we left for Sidele. There was a road that we followed to get there. We walked far enough from the road that nobody could see us, but close enough that we could see it. Since it was winter, Roger walked in front to clear a path in the snow with his heat powers. Due to all the mist, I don't think anybody saw us. Unfortunately, Amery was farther away from the Gariole border than we had thought, so we had to camp for the night. We didn't get past Lake Comorah, which had frozen over. Luckily, it had started snowing on the way there, so nobody could follow the path we’d made. It had stopped by night as well. The next morning, Alex and Roger wasted a lot of time showing off their powers to each other. I’ll admit, it was pretty cool. Roger pretty much had the power of a flamethrower in his hands, and Alex could kind of float by bending the wind around him. All these things just made me more jealous of their magic. After that, we continued trekking towards Sidele. I’m not sure if it was farther than we’d gotten the day before or not, but we passed the Gariole border. After that, though, we hit a wall of mountains. We got halfway around them before we succumbed to how tired we were. We camped there for the night. ''' '''We didn't waste time in the morning. We ate breakfast, and left. From reading Alex’s map, we knew Sidele wasn't that far away. Still, it was a while before we got there. I’d say at least a few hours, since we walked slowly from how cold it was. And then, we reached it. Our goal. Sidele. Sidele, Gariole December 19 20XX Our destination It wasn’t as great as we thought it’d be. In fact, it was worse. For a long time, I thought Callamond was the only place where most people followed Shiarmism. Well, apparently, Sidele is the only other place. We walked around town, and I found no less than 3 churches with the sign “The Church of the Golden One” placed in front of them. Still, we wanted to at least do something while we were here, so we stocked up on food, and found a few good books that we could read. After that, we explored the town some more, commenting to each other on everything we saw. After that, we camped ourselves on top of a hill that was relatively hard to see from the town, and talked about anything that came to our heads. Eventually, night came, and we set up a fire. And as Roger and Alex went to sleep, I could not. Not being able to sleep was not anything new for me. It usually happened when I had a bad feeling about something. And something important almost always happens the day afterwards. It’s very unusual, but it’s true. Although, I guess this story isn't the best place to talk about unusual things. I stayed up reading this book I bought, when I heard something. It sounded like somebody getting attacked. It startled me quite a bit. I woke up Roger and Alex, then told them about what I’d heard. After a bit of persuasion, they agreed to come with. We ran down the hill, and into the town. It took a little bit, but we found out what was happening. It was a man getting chased by some people, a man and a woman. We had no idea what they were doing, but the people who were chasing the man were holding guns. Actual guns. They shot at him, and here’s where it gets real interesting. The man put up some kind of barrier, to protect himself from the bullets. I don’t know what it was made of, but that’s not important. What’s important is that it was clearly magic. And our mentality at that exact was that that person had magic, so we needed to help him. ''' '''What ensued was pretty much a curb-stomp fight. Alex did a weird air sweep thing under the legs of the people with guns, which knocked them onto their backs. He then just took the guns out of their hands, and threatened to punch them. All this before either I could even think of what to do. What a badass. The two people ran off, likely afraid of whatever Alex would do next. The man sighed, and said, “Thanks for that, you really saved my skin there.” Alex replied, “No problem, that’s just what I do.” He then introduced himself as Stephan, and we introduced ourselves to him. He then shook all of our hands, and as I shook his hand, I got a bad vibe from him. I’m usually good at telling whether a person is trustworthy or not, and right at that moment, I knew that guy was bad news. We then asked him if we could stay with him for at least a night, and he told us, “Sure, but just for the night.” We quickly walked to the hill that our stuff was on, and packed up. We also put out the fire, so Smokey would give our camp site an OK. We ran back down the hill, and Stephan started showing us to his cabin, which was even harder to see from the town than our camp site was. It was around a mountain in a canyon, in a spot you could only find if you were actively looking for it. We only knew this then, because Stephan told us. While we were walking there, I pulled Alex and Roger back behind Stephan, and whispered to them, “Do you two get the feeling that Stephan is untrustworthy?” Roger responded, “Um… Not really? I mean, not to doubt you, but why?” I told him, “I don't know, he just seems like a bad fellow. And… Think about it. Why would somebody with magic be running away from people with guns when he can easily defend himself?” Roger said, “Hmm, that’s a good point. Do you think we should ask him that?” Alex retorted, “Yeah, let’s just go up to him and ask him, hey, have you been doing anything suspicious lately?” They now both clearly thought he was untrustworthy, which surprised me as to how easily convinced they were. We all then caught back up to Stephan. We had almost reached his cabin at this point. It was just as he described it; a small house that’s hard to see from Sidele. It looked like it was made mostly out of wood, and he obviously was the only one the house would fit. He showed us inside, and it was just as we’d predicted. It was just as small on the inside as it looked to be on the outside. There wasn't carpet in the living room or the dining room, and there also weren't many lights to be found. Stephan said, “It’s not much, but it’s home.” I very badly wanted to say he was right, and that it wasn’t much, but my common sense kept me from doing so. After we ate some food, he showed us the guest room. It had one bed, but there were a few small mattresses and blankets in the closet. Stephan offerered to let me sleep somewhere else, but I declined. He then said, “Make yourself comfortable,” and left the room, closing it behind him. We didn't hear it at the time, but he had actually locked the door. I also noticed that the only window was one of those small bathroom windows. Mysterious, very mysterious. We made our beds (or at least I did, Roger and Alex didn't try very hard), and then huddled together to conspire about our host. We had to be very quiet, as to not alert him, and I don't think he heard. I think we got one or two details right, but they were all guesses. We had no way to know what the truth was yet, but we agreed to try to find out what it was. After a while, when I’m pretty sure Stephan thought we were asleep, we heard the front door open and close. If I was about to sleep, I wasn't anymore as I jolted awake. I snuck over to the door to open it, but then found out it was locked. I looked at the lock, and realized that it was on the other side of the knob. I freaked out, and rattled the handle. Roger exclaimed, “Is it locked?” I replied, “Yeah, it is!” Both Roger and Alex looked as shocked as I was. Luckily, I was prepared. Roger asked, “Should I try to burn it off?” I told him no, and reached into my bag. Inside, I found my bag of lock picks. I pulled out some, and began forcing the door unlocked. I was able to do just that. I turned the handle again, and the door opened. We all stumbled out, and immediately headed for the front of the house. As we looked out a front window, we saw Stephan walking around a rock formation in the distance. After grabbing my coat, I left the house to follow him, as did Roger and Alex. We tracked him from far behind, so he wouldn’t notice us. His destination was apparently a cave that was not too far from his house. We knew this, because we saw him enter. After he’d gone into the cave, we hurried over to the entrance. I looked inside, and saw that it was more of a tunnel than a cave. I wanted to go inside, but something told me that going into a creepy cave with a potentially dangerous person inside unarmed was a bad idea. So I told Roger and Alex that I would stay outside. They questioned my choice, but after I explained why, they agreed. They went inside, and suddenly everything was boring. I thought of going back to the cabin and getting some of my stuff, but I also wanted to hear what Roger and Alex would tell me when they got back. It then hit me that Stephan might get out before they did, and that I might need to hide somewhere in case that happened. I looked around, and saw a ledge above the cave entrance. So I climbed up there. It was ''' '''This is the part where I was really bored. I wondered what else I could be doing other than sitting outside a cave. Then I wondered why the hell I was sitting outside of a cave in the middle of winter. It was only then that I realized that I was freaking cold. I like to think that it was better than going in, but at that specific moment, it sucked. Luckily, it didn't last for long. Eventually, I heard some noises coming from the inside of the cave. It wasn't the sounds of footsteps, though. It was the sounds of fire, and wind, and other miscellaneous sounds that weren't friendly. It was obvious to me what was currently happening. And sure enough, Roger and Alex were backing out of the cave, face-to-face with Stephan. They were having a cool magic duel, which was a lot scarier up close. Stephan definitely had a wider range of powers, which confused me, since I thought that the thing with magic was that you only had one kind. At one point, Roger began using his fire to stop Stephan from going in certain directions, which let Alex somehow beat him up with his wind. Once again, Roger’s ability to fight people was incredible to me. But what was more impressive was Alex’s fighting skills - with air, no less! Eventually, Stephan fell down, and Roger just started punching him. He shouted to Alex, “Take the thing!” Alex promptly grabbed a weird necklace thing that was around Stephan’s neck, and ripped it off. It was a string, with three blue beads on the front. Stephan struggled when this happened, as it was clear that this was very important to him. In response to this, Roger punched him several more times. It was at this point that I thought it was safe to come down from the ledge. I slid down, which caught the attention of everyone else. Alex said to me, “Oh, hey Will! You missed this douchebag!” I asked, “Why is he a douchebag?” He held up the necklace, and replied, “This is a weird voodoo thing. It uses souls, and gives him powers.” I was morbidly shocked by this, but I had to ask, “How do you know this?” Alex told me, “We saw him talking to some… things in the cave. They have a trade thing going, where he gives them souls, and they give him magic. Actually…” He turned to Roger, “Can you take his knife thing?” Roger said, “OK,” punched Stephan again (Who I think was out of it by that point) for good measure, then took a needle-looking thing, with another blue orb on the safe end, out of Stephan’s pocket. I looked at it, then pointed at the orb and asked, “Is this where he keeps the souls?” Roger said back, “I’d assume so. Where else would he keep them?” I then looked at Stephan’s unconscious body, and pondered aloud, “Well, are we just gonna leave him there? Roger was about to reply, but Alex interrupted, “I say we leave him there. He’s an asshole.” I said to him, “That’s a bit harsh. We should at least put him in the cave.” Roger then spoke, “Well, I’m going to keep his knife, so I can throw it away somewhere.” Alex and I both agreed with that plan. So we carried his body, and put it inside the cave. After that, we went back into his house, got all our stuff, and left. We then walked into town, and threw the knife into the first trash bin we found. ''' '''After all that, due to a suggestion by yours truly, we called the police, and told them about where Stephan was. We were going to walk into the police station to tell them, but realized that wasn't the best idea since we were technically on the run. So we called them. After that, we stocked up on stuff, and started our trek towards the Hanola River. '----' Hoo boy, that was a doozy. I’m not sure whether I like it or not. There are some parts I like, and some I don't. It’s probably because I get in different moods when I write at different times, whereas with the last story I wrote it in one sitting. I have a lot of the story planned out already, and the next chapter won't have nearly as much conflict as this one. And as you can see, I introduced that witch Doctor-esque character I talked about a while back. But I hope you liked it, and maybe tell me where I can improve. OK, bye. Category:Blog posts